Hair Cut
by ShadowWolf XIII
Summary: When Riku cuts his hair what will be Sora's reaction? Well, only one way to find out. Warnings: Fluff, suggestive content, two boys in love.


One-shot: _Haircut_

Summary: When Riku cuts his hair what will be Sora's reaction? Well, only one-way to find out.

Warnings: Yaoi pairing: Sora x Riku, if you do not like two guys in a relationship, then I advise you to stop reading _this moment_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is the full property of Square Enix and Disney. If I owned it well…you can imagine what a fan girl would do with that sort of power.

A/N: Hello everyone! Shadow Wolf XIII with my first Kingdom Hearts one-shot! I'm sort of excited about this. Got the inspiration from looking at the _Drop Distance_ photos and I got to say at first I was upset that Riku cut his hair now I like it. Plus this gives me a good excuse to bring out the fluff and inspiration (evil laugh). Anyway, enjoy the story!

Right now he couldn't describe what he was feeling. Mixed feelings were just boiling in his stomach as he stared with wide blue eyes.

"Riku…" Sora said in a breath taken voice. It became clear to him that the dominant feeling was in fact, shock.

Riku shifted his weight from one leg to another. His cheeks flushed only slightly at his reaction and he ruffled his newly cut hair. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

The brunette took a single step forward, his blue eyes still wide as he raised a bare hand. It fingered through the silver locks, as if trying to confirm that it was actually cut to the current length. Riku's only reaction was widened his eyes a bit. "_He…he actually cut it_," Sora thought bewilderedly.

His mind could only process the touch of the soft hair. His fingers fingered through the soft locks while comparing it to his previously longer hair.

He remembered how he would always run his hands all the way down to the tips. How it gently tickled his fingers and how he would enjoy the long touch. When Riku was asleep he would twirl a strand around his fingers and how he would gently tug at it to get his attention. Occasionally, the older teen would allow him to brush his hair for him, admiring how it was always free of tangles and how carefully he would be gentle with it. Sora also loved how the long strands fell perfectly around his head and the slightest twirl would make his heart race, revealing those sea foam eyes in a bright flame of kindness.

"Reminds me…of when we were kids," Sora commented. The younger boy's arm fell back to his side, Riku frowned slightly at his words.

"You don't like it?" Riku asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Sora's face flushed, "N-No! I didn't say that Riku what I meant was-."

"I can grow it back for you," Riku told him as he wrapped his arms around the younger teen's slim waist. "I don't mind," he murmured as he buried his face into the tan neck.

"No, Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he hugged him back awkwardly. He clenched a hand in the jacket then ran his hand into the short silver hair again. Sure it was shorter now but… "Riku…you don't have too worry about what I think when you get a new haircut. I'm not going to be mad at you or anything," the brunette gently grabbed the broad shoulders and then cupped Riku's face, "You're still Riku, no matter what you look like."

An initial shock came over the older teen, as he gazed into his sky blue eyes. Yeah…it didn't matter all, as long as Riku was still Riku…

He thanked the stars that he was almost as tall as the silver head. Without much thought into it, his arms wrapped arms the neck and he leaned in and placed his lips gently over Riku's. Shivers rolled down his back and sparks ran through him like the beginning of a wild fire. The sweet contact made his stomach churn from the simple contact. Once Riku placed his hands on his sides, reality crashed down to him and he quickly opened his eyes. Sora pulled away from Riku and stared at the ground with interest. Feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks he knew he must have been blushing pretty hard.

"R-Riku! I-I'm so sorry I just k-kind of got carried away and-," his body flew forward with the tug of his shirt. Lips had crashed down on his and his eyes were bigger than ever as he processed what was happening. Unsure of what to do he closed his eyes and tangled his hands in the short hair. Sora felt Riku's tongue trying to force his way into his mouth and he gladly opened it for him. Just from this sort of contact his legs turned to jelly and he leaned into Riku for support. Arms rewrapped themselves on his waist again and Riku angled them both trying to taste more of Sora, as much as he could.

"Riku-," he tried to part from the other's mouth but found it was futile. Riku kept recapturing him quickly and he couldn't escape with the arms that bound his directly to him. "Come on Riku," Sora whined as he pulled away from him, "What if someone like Kairi walked in on us?"

"So?" Riku murmured as he placed soft kisses into the brunette's neck and satisfied with a shiver from the younger wielder, "Kairi walked in on us sharing a papou fruit, I think she can handle seeing a kiss or two." He leaned forward intent on recapturing his lips.

"Honestly, aren't you embarrassed by doing this out here?" Sora questioned him and placed a hand over the other wielder's mouth.

Riku simply took one of his arms and cover Sora's hand with his own. He pressed his lips into the soft skin and closed his eyes softly murmuring, "I really don't care."

"I thought you didn't want to tell anyone!" Sora flailed his arms.

"What made you say that?' he asked with a tilt of his head.

"You were the one that said 'There's no need to tell the others'!" Sora reminded him.

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was already obvious that you were mine Sora." Sora flushed and he chuckled, "If you want I can mark you-."

"No way!" Sora objected and pushed the other one away. He crossed his arms and pouted. Sure he knew Riku liked it when he did that but it had some advantages.

Strong arms came from behind and he felt Riku nuzzling the back of his neck. "You wanna know what I'm curious about," Riku whispered into his ear.

"W-What?" Sora gulped.

"You're shy about being kissed in public when you've already _done it_ with _me_ before," he chuckled as he nibbled the bright red ear lobe. He pulled back smirk as Sora's face flushed a deep red. With a bit of force Sora pushed him away.

"Riku!" he yelled. The silver haired teen roared with laughter. "It's not funny!" Sora screamed as he curled his hands into fists. Once again he folded his arms tightly wrapped around himself when an idea popped into his head and he took a step forward. He whispered something into Riku's ear. Immediately, Riku's face flushed a bright red and Sora grinned but stopped as soon as Riku swept him up.

"W-What are you doing?" Sora stammered as he blushed furiously.

"Well Sora I thought it would be pretty _obvious_ considering what we _do every single night_," he growled huskily. Sora sighed as he realized the mistake he made. Now he would be at Riku's mercy _all night_. Despite it…

"I love you Riku," Sora said with a flushed face.

Riku smiled, "I love you Sora."

Soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, they were both in for a pretty wild night.


End file.
